1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the manufacture of carbon-carbon composite materials. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for manufacture of carbon-carbon materials having improved properties.
2. Prior Art
The established techniques for manufacture of carbon-carbon composite material for use in such products as friction discs for aircraft brakes involve long time scales whether the carbon-carbon composite material is formed by a technique involving the charring of an organic material such as a phenolic resin or pitch or by a chemical vapor infiltration technique. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,686; and 4,554,024; E.P. Publication No. 0 251 301; and PCT/GB91/01187.